This invention relates to laser apparatus.
For some time a source of concern during the life of certain lasers has been a tendency for the interior surface of the laser vessel to deteriorate during service and for cracking of the envelope to occur.
One object of the present invention seeks to provide improved laser apparatus, in which the above problems are mitigated.